


What Could've Been

by Graysoneli2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysoneli2/pseuds/Graysoneli2
Summary: When Hajime runs into some shut in Gamer Girl one day, he never expected her to become his best friend. But, he also never expected her to change his life completely. Life works in strange ways. He knows that now.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sure you're probably confused. I've got several unfinished fictions, and I keep making new ones. As for Ace Attorney, I just can't bring myself to work on them, because I know it won't be as high quality as I want it to be. So don't expect those to be updated any time soon. I know some of you are also expecting a sequel to "A Call For Help". It's coming, however it's gonna be pretty long, so I don't want to bite more than I can chew. This fiction, is kind of gonna be a stress reliever for me. Don't expect any set dates for new chapters or anything. I want to take this at my own pace. Now, without further ado, lets begin.

I am Hajime Hinata. I attend the prestigious school Hope's Peak Academy. You might be thinking; 'What talent could _this_ dude have?' Well to answer that question.. I'm.. Just some guy. I don't have a talent. Nothing special about me at all. Just your everyday average Joe. The only thing 'special' about me, is the fact that my hair likes to stick up, and my parents are filthy rich. That's kind of how I got here. I attend the Reserve Course. I admire Hope's Peak more than anyone I've ever met. Or at least, I _did_. Honestly? I've only been attending the Reserve Course for a small amount of time, and I already hate it. It's just like any other High School, if not worse. Asshole teachers, stacks of homework, not enough sleep, kids who think they're better than everybody else, (looking at YOU, Natsumi,) you know the drill. I basically had my dreams held just within my reach, then thrown onto the ground right as I was about to grab them. 

I get that it sounds way too over-dramatic, and I can't really say I blame you. But for me, life was basically a living hell. 

Emphasis on _was._

Now this is probably the most over-dramatic cheesy thing anyone has ever said in the history of forever, but this girl _literally_ changed my life. I don't mean as in it was some sort of fleshy lovey dovey 80's movie stereotype love at first sight kind of thing. Things like that don't happen, as much as some people wish they did. This started out as the most awkward friendship in the history of friendships.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, this is the prologue, so yeah, it's short. The chapters will be longer.


End file.
